


In the Dark

by jelazakazone



Series: Rules of the Game [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyan can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is doing triple duty. First Happy Birthday kleinefee92! Second, I used one of her last lines as my first line ([as per my “remix” challenge](http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/738090.html)) and third, this is the third installment in Rules of the Game. Sorry I'm so late on both counts (birthday and posting to comm!)

The chrono read 23:59. In the blue-black darkness, the glowing red numbers were Elyan's only anchor. He swore his heart stopped. Everything was unknown, now. He did not know if the numbers would change, or how long it would take. But then his heart beat once and again and the numbers changed to 0:00. Boneless, he slumped with relief.  
  
The boy in the other bed, _Merlin_ , had told him they were safe here. No one could harm them, but Elyan’s trust had been shattered by circumstances. He still couldn’t remember anything from _before_. How could he know Merlin was someone trustworthy?  
  
Merlin mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep and Elyan felt a tingling weight settle over him, soothing him. He relaxed, falling into sleep, following the memory of Merlin’s flashing eyes into his dreams.


End file.
